


Weak for you

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mason makes a mistake, slightly angsty, surprise parent visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and Brett have been married for two years and plan to have a sexy intimate Christmas eve. Too bad Mason's parents had no idea and decide to surprise their son for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak for you

Mason had reached new levels of panic, heights of fear and mind boggling terror that no man should ever feel. He had faced berserker's, demons, shape shifters, cannibals, the doctorate board and nothing compared to the fear pulsing violently through his veins right now.

 

He took the stairs two at a time, his parents parking the car out front.

 

His hands shook with nerves as he tried to pull the right key forward on the ring. Why did he have so many damn keys? Seriously did he still need the shed key from the house his parents had sold three years ago? He finally shakes it lose and tosses open his front door, rushing in, hand grabbing the corner of a wall and launching himself into the living room.

 

Brett was standing there with nothing but a smile and a couple glasses of mulled wine, the fireplace roaring behind him, Bing Crosby playing softly in the background and it was a beautiful, wonderful sight but he was freaking the hell out.

 

Not today. He and Brett had had plans, he was going to finish up some research at the lab and rush home so they could have a wonderfully sexy Christmas eve. 

 

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON." The words are a bark of fear and Brett sets the glasses down on the coffee table he had pushed out of the way, confused, "MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" He looks back quickly towards the door he can barely see from the.

 

"What?" Brett's eyes flash gold, teeth on edge and he starts looking around for his pants, underwear at the very least, "Why?"

 

"THEY THOUGHT THAT SURPRISING ME FOR CHRISTMAS WAS A GOOD IDEA!" His heart is pounding too hard in his chest, his voice too booming and loud, freaked out and he knows he needs to calm down because he's in a panicked state and it always sends Brett into an animalistic protective frenzy. He tries to take a breath but he can't manage a full one, he closes his eyes because it's about to get so much worse, his parents had thought he would be lonely with his room mate for Christmas eve and had the great idea to surprise him, because he wasn't with his loved ones, they didn't understand why he would chose to spend the holidays with his room mate over his family for two years in a row. Mason squeezed his eyes tighter and bit the bullet, "THEY DON’T KNOW THAT WE’VE BEEN MARRIED FOR TWO YEARS."

 

"What!" Brett yelled, he sounded beyond distressed and opening his eyes he found his husband of two years jumping one leg in a pair of jeans, trying to rush getting dressed. He took a silent moment to appreciate the firm, toned, wonderful expanse of skin. Brett had always been like an eleven and sometimes he was still surprised when he saw the flash of silver around his ring finger and realized,  _mine._  


 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

"You said you told them!" Brett hisses out his foot caught in the hem of his pants, he must be so distracted by what he's said because he trips himself up and falls flat on his face, "How could you not tell them we got married?!" His voice is so close to a growl he knows he's actually mad but his words, his apologies, excuses die on his tongue when he looks to the side and finds his parents, closing the door behind them.

 

"We've been married for two years Mason. I can't believe you-" He keeps talking and he can feel his face burn as his mother's eyebrows shoot up and she hangs her coat on air, letting the heavy felt pool at the floor, "What? They think I'm just your room mate? I don't understand it's not like they don't know you like co-"

 

"Stop!" Mason blurts out, hands over his face, "Mama, Dad, you've met Brett. My husband."

 

"Shit." Brett's voice is a whisper and he can't look, he just can't, he hears his parents come down the hall and turn, can hear the soft movements of clothes and just waits.

 

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hewitt. It's nice to see you again." Brett's voice has a thick undertone of embarrassment and he doesn't want to look but knows he has to. Has to face all kinds of music, has to face Brett and his parents and he knows he should have said something ages ago, two years ago, should have said even before that they had been dating again. Should have called them the moment he woke up in Vegas after an eclipse hungover with a wedding band on his finger and thought, yes.

 

Best drunken mistake he'd ever made.

 

But he hadn't. He hadn't told them that he had been seeing Brett again. The break up in high school had been beyond messy, had left him feeling like he had been ripped open, like everything in his soul had left when Brett had broken it off. He hadn't been able to tell his mother that he was seeing him again in the tail end of college, couldn't hear that tone in her voice that screamed disapproval, that let him know just how much she didn't think this would work.

 

He had wanted it to work so badly. Nothing had felt as right as being with Brett and he knew they would be overprotective and feed him memories that he didn't want to associate with Brett any more. 

 

That's why he hadn't said anything about dating him again. 

 

That's why he hadn't told them about the marriage.

 

Why he had told Brett that they understood, that they didn't care, why he had lied. Brett had bought it so he had rejoiced in his ability to lie and moved on with their lives. Letting his parents think he was happily single with a great room mate and let Brett think that they knew, that Christmas presents to him were to the both of them.

 

He pulled his hands away from his face and watched the undoing of all his lies. Brett was standing in the living room, shirtless, pants up but undone, face flushed eyes painfully blue and flicking nervously between him and his parents.

 

Brett holds out his hand to shake and his father takes something off the table behind them and hands it to him. A shirt. Brett looks down quickly and pulls the provided sweater over his head.

 

Brett looks down at the floor between them, blue eyes expressive, sad, heartbreaking, as his face twists into a stoic mask. Mason watches the steadying breath he takes before looking up at the three of them, "I'll leave you alone." Mason watches the clench of his jaw, the suddenly wet look of his eyes as he carefully slips around Mason's parents and disappears into the bedroom. He watches painfully as the door closes for a moment and reopens, Brett fully dressed.

 

"Brett..." He can hear the pain in his own voice, the panic, embarrassment, fear has drained and all that's left in him is this ache at what he's done. He had just wanted to protect them.

 

Brett shakes his head grabbing his jacket, "I'll be at Satomi's if you need me." He pulls his keys out of his pocket to check them like he always does before he leaves, "It was nice to see you again Mr and Mrs. Hewitt." His voice is painfully even as he leaves and closes the door tightly behind him.

 

The apartment was silent, dead silent after the door closed, he expected his parents to say something, anything, but for a long tense moment the air was filled with nothing but the sound of the crackling fire, soft jazzy Christmas music and breathing.

 

"I fucked up." He whispered and his father nodded unphased by the vulgar language.

 

"Why didn't you tell us you and Brett had gotten back together?" His mother asked the concern etched on her face and he wanted to tell them about how scared he had been, how precious and fragile they had felt, how he had been just so desperate to protect them as a  _them_ that he hadn't even told Liam until the second year they had been dating and he told Liam everything.

 

"I was afraid."

 

His mother steps forward, a cold hand on his shoulder, "Of what?"

 

"Of losing him again."

 

"Then you should probably go after him then son." His father told him, voice soft, gentle, careful and he felt like he was going to break, "We can talk about this together, you're mother is going to want to hear all about the wedding. Go." He nods toward the door and he doesn't know what to do for a moment before his mother pushes him gently on the shoulder.

 

"Go, your father and I will start heating up dinner."

 

He barely realizes he's moment until the cold air hits him in the face once he gets to the street. He looks both ways and can see Brett walking down the street.

 

"Brett!" He yells. He knows Brett can hear him but he doesn't turn around, just slows down until he's stopped under a street light back to him.

 

Mason lets out a shaking breath and pushes himself into a run.

 

"Why did you do it?" Brett asks quietly once he's standing, puffing, trying to catch his breath in front of him, "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell them? Do I mean nothing to you?"

 

"Of course you mean something to me!" His voice is rough from the sprint to him, his hands on his knees, "You mean everything to me."

 

"Then why didn't you tell your parents we were married? That we were together again? Why?" Brett's voice wavers on the last word, emotion trying to break out into his carefully constructed calm tone.

 

"I didn't want to lose you again."

 

"What?"

 

"They said so many things about you after we broke up, about how you weren't right for me, how you were too cold, too dangerous, that you didn't love me. I just, I didn't think I could handle listening to that again. I didn't want anyone to know because I was afraid we would break again. We had just gotten back together, I was afraid to lose you."

 

"I'm not made of porcelain Mason. I'm a werewolf, I think I can handle your parents not liking me if it meant I got to be with you."

 

"I... I didn't want any outside influences, I was worried they would taint it, plant seeds of doubt..." He's staring down at his hands, at the band of silver wrapped around his finger, it was such a simple thing, a thin band of metal, part of some package deal in Vegas.

 

"I'm strong enough for-"

 

"I wasn't." He can feel tears in his eyes, blurring his hands, "I wasn't okay. I was broken after you and I didn't feel whole again for a long time. I didn't want to hear them tell me I was making a mistake still loving you. I wasn't strong enough. I never planned to still love you. I wanted to hate you, I wanted to move on but... its always you. Always. And it made me feel weak." He brushes his arm across his eyes, tears on his sleeve, looking up at him finally, afraid of what he'll see there. 

 

"Mason you aren't weak. You've never been weak, a boy who runs with wolves. You've always been the strongest, bravest person I've ever known. If you felt like that you should have told me. We could have told them together, braved their words together because after you I was broken too. I knew I had made mistake all those years ago the moment I saw you break through that door with that axe and cut me free."

 

"Oh god the Loogaroo, that was awful."

 

"We defeated that together we could have dealt with this. With anything." Brett wraps his hands around his own and the dull ache in his chest lessens, "You and I fight monsters all the time we can deal with your parents." His fingers squeeze his and when he leans down to kiss him the ache disappears. The kiss is short, chaste, sweet, and when he pulls back the smile on his face is just as sweet.

 

"Forgive me?" Mason asks in a whisper.

 

"You are going to make it up to me after your parents go home right?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Then yes, just, no more hiding. We are strong enough for this, I promise you we are. You trust me right."

 

"With my life." the answer was instant. It wasn't even a question. The smile on Brett's face is sudden and bright and they walk slowly back to the apartment building, hands laced and whispering ideas on how to get Mason's parents out as soon as possible so they could get to the much more promising making it up to his husband portion of Christmas eve. 


End file.
